grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki
Personality Misaki is the punch first, ask questions later type in the most literal sense of the phrase. She enjoys exercise, more specifically punching. She is also jovial, willing to make a joke to lighten the mood if the need arises or even simply if she finds something funny to make an observational quip about. Her love of food is also noteworthy, especially her sweet tooth which is the main reason that Misaki is usually out of money. Misaki can also be blunt and or crude at times with the things that she says in response to people, expecting others to have just as thick of a skin as she does but its never done out of malice or ill-will. Biography Growing up in a noble family, Misaki was the black sheep out of her 4 sisters. Instead of adopting the proper mannerisms associated with nobility, she gravitated toward the more rough and tumble life of the farmers that lived in proximity to her, even down to acquiring their accent. Naturally, the family did not take kindly to this and as soon as Misaki was of age, she was sent off to fend for herself. She took the opportunity with gusto and heartily set sail to explore the rest of the North Blue. It was going fine until she one day got mixed up with an incident where a certain young magician caused an incident while she was performing. Misaki naturally stepped in to protect the kid from the angry crowd which earned her the respect and adoration of the young child in the form of being hired as her bodyguard. Now under hire by Simone The Spectacular, Misaki travels with her and assists/protects her as she does her magic acts all throughout the world since she has taken a liking to magic. Along with getting stronger, she aims to become adept at doing magic tricks as well. Professions (Primary) Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in {The Fist of the Dragon} and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). (Secondary) Entertainer: An entertainer makes their living through putting on shows and keeping a crowd enthralled in their act. They’re experts at knowing what people like and how to keep people watching. This character is a {Magician} and has knowledge pertaining to this vocation. When putting on a show, Entertainers have a high chance of distracting any nameless faces in a crowd, entrancing them in their performance, if they decided to put one on. Combat Style Misaki has a great deal of experience in the fist of the dragon which is entirely comprised of punching techinques. Ever since she was a baby she had been punching. She got in trouble when she punched her sisters but that never stopped her. Misaki solves most of her problems with her fists and as such, has become proficient in using them for combat. This way of the fist prohibits her from using her feet in anyway as it would be more detrimental to divert her focus from her hands which she had been using to fight for her entire life then to keep her feet relegated to maneuvering around enemies. Misaki is the type of fighter that one would describe as a rushdown. She enjoys being in her opponents faces and hitting them with all that she has. Keeping the momentum and pressure off of herself and onto her opponent is what gives her the most enjoyment in a fight. Mastery of the Fist of the Dragon is a long and harsh journey, a road filled with many punches but attaining such mastery is well worth the trials. Once one sufficiently masters the way of the fist, it is said that their fist gains supernatural abilities befitting that of a dragon. Traits Professional Traits Hardened Fighter (1 Slot): Rigorous training through durability building exercises has increased the durability of select parts of this character’s body. From their elbows to their fingertips and from their knees to their toes, these characters have gained flesh that has become tough like iron, making them much more resistant to {slashing} damage. General Traits Charismatic Leader (1 Slot): Some characters are natural born leaders, able to speak without hesitation to a crowd or to effortlessly cause others to see their side. Whether it be a mutual respect or uncanny devotion, you’ve managed to acquire a follower of some kind. This trait grants this character one humanoid Personal NPC who is controlled by the player of said character. They are exceedingly loyal to the player character. This trait can be taken multiple times for multiple NPCs. Appearance: '''Simone sports bright orange hair, blue eyes and is almost always seen in her magician attire, along with a fake otter tail that splits at the end to make two tails. '''Personality: Simone the Spectacular is a young prodigy in the field of magic and is determined to spread her name across the seas as the best magician in the history of the world! Despite being only 12 years of age, Simone is surprisingly mature as she is able to run her own magician business mostly by herself. Despite what some may assume or believe, Simone's full name is Simone The Spectacular and it is not a stage name. While performing a magic trick, Simone adopts a dramatic persona in order add another level of grandure to the display. When she is off duty however, Simone!'s tendencies fall back in line with that of a normal 12 year old girl. Though she is the "brains" of the operation so to speak, Simone often looks to Misaki for guidance and respects her as an elder in addition to having a deep admiration for her fighting skills. In a dangerous situation, Simone does not hesitate to cower back and let Misaki take the reins. Simone spends most of the free time that she has coming up with new tricks and slights of hand to distract the audiences with and more often than not, Misaki ends up being the test dummy for these tricks in progress. Charismatic Leader (1 Slot): Some characters are natural born leaders, able to speak without hesitation to a crowd or to effortlessly cause others to see their side. Whether it be a mutual respect or uncanny devotion, you’ve managed to acquire a follower of some kind. This trait grants this character one humanoid Personal NPC who is controlled by the player of said character. They are exceedingly loyal to the player character. This trait can be taken multiple times for multiple NPCs. Appearance: '''Elda is a blonde girl with deep red eyes, usually seen with her hair in a long braid and almost exclusively in her maid uniform, though it is rumored that she indeed does own more outfits. '''Personality: '''Elda is a simple maid. She doesn't put much emotion into her voice but she is always giving her all at her job no matter what. Elda tends to gravitate towards interesting people rather than average joes and she is especially interested in magic as she enjoys seeing any kind of trick being performed. She spends her free time reading, anything from a newscoo paper to books about myths and legends of the seas. Elda is also an avid windowshopper while at the same time being extremely economical, hesitant to actually spend money on anything whatsoever and as such, she is always grateful for any gift that she receives. '''Interim of the Strong (1 Slot ): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Items Techniques Category:Approved